


I'm Not Yours

by thewhimsicalinsomniac (VeraLee)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aww, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraLee/pseuds/thewhimsicalinsomniac
Summary: Another Braime cuddlefest turns into love confessions.Place it in time and space wherever you wish.





	I'm Not Yours

She held his wrist in a grip like iron. 

“What. Are you doing, Ser?”

“I am trying to conserve our body heat, My Lady Brienne, if you would be so kind as to oblige me.” 

Her vice grip held firm at Jaime’s sardonic entreaty, but he could feel her hesitation.

When she didn’t release him, he whined, “Do you WANT me to freeze to death!?” 

“Only sometimes,” she grumbled at him.

He chuckled, but she relinquished his hand and allowed him to slip his arm around her and pull her in close, snug against his body.

“There’s my wench,” he sighed, nuzzling lightly against the back of her neck.

She shivered despite their quickly rising body heat.

“Brienne.” She sighed in resignation. “My name is Brienne.” But the sharp tone was fast dissolving as sleepiness overtook her.

“There’s my Brienne.” He whispered, even softer this time, breath hot against her ear.

“And I’m not yours.” She mumbled.

“Mmmmm…” he continued nuzzling, eyes closed in blissful contentment. “Aren’t you, though?”

Her eyes popped open and she was suddenly very still. And very awake.

“What are you talking about?” she hissed.

Jaime hummed against the top of her shoulder, “I am yours and you are mine.” 

“I am not…” she began indignantly. “Wait. What? You are…. Mine?” she choked out. “What do you mean?”

“I think you know what I mean,” he purred, dropping a tender kiss just behind her ear.

Another lovely shiver rewarded him, and he grinned.

“I think you are ridiculous.” She huffed in bewilderment.

“MMhmmm.” He used her stillness to pull her even closer. “But that’s why you love me,” he boldly asserted.

“I don’t… what…you…what..” she choked out incoherently, and began squirming delightfully in his arms.

Despite his persistence in pulling her ever closer, her strength overcame his hold enough so she was able to turn and meet his gaze with her eyes. Her beautiful, yearning, confused, captivating, fathomless eyes.

“Jamie, what? I don’t understand.” She hesitated, “What are you saying? I am yours and you are….” She swallowed hard. “Mine…?” 

Her last word came out as a squeak, but he only smiled warmly and leaned down to brush her nose gently with his own.

“Yes, wench. Didn’t you know?”

He ducked his head forward to gently rest his forehead against her own as he breathed the words into her open mouth.

“I’m yours. I will always be yours.”


End file.
